


season's greetings

by tyrseward



Series: Merlin Fics [41]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Merlin is Tired TM, really everyone in the castle is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrseward/pseuds/tyrseward
Summary: Arthur has a cold, and everyone knows it.
Series: Merlin Fics [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472876
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	season's greetings

Arthur has a cold.

News of this spreads through the castle like wildfire, a warning not to test the king’s already short patience and to stay out of his way. It is also a warning that the season of colds has begun, much to Arthur’s chagrin.

Merlin, having no choice but to put up with Arthur despite his illness and picking up many of Gaius’ duties now that the physician is also showing signs of illness, hates this season with a passion.

“Merlin!” Arthur shouts, hoarse voice echoing down the hall.

“I’m almost there, relax!” Merlin shouts back. He’s not eager to hear Arthur’s complaints about a sore throat that he made worse himself.

“Well, hurry up!”

Merlin does not, in fact, hurry up. Instead, he pauses mid-stride, closes his eyes, and reminds himself that Arthur is his friend who he cares very much about.

He reminds himself of that a few more times, just to be safe.

“Merlin!”

He takes one last deep breath, opens his eyes, and continues walking. And snatches a piece of sausage off Arthur’s plate.

“Shut up and get back in bed,” Merlin says as he rounds the corner and spots Arthur hanging out the doors to his chambers.

Arthur opens his mouth, no doubt to threaten Merlin and shout more, but Merlin cuts him off by shoving him in the doors.

“In bed, now.”

“You can’t talk to me like that -”

“Sorry. In bed, now, _sire_.” Merlin pushes Arthur toward the bed. His patience with the king had run two days ago, and he’d really rather move on to his other chores as soon as possible. “I’ve got your breakfast, you can eat in bed and set the tray on the nightstand. I’ll collect it later.”

“Merlin -”

“I’ve also got a tonic for your cold, don’t take it until after you’ve eaten, and some tea with honey for your throat.”

“ _Mer_ lin -”

“And I have to run errands for Gaius, then take care of your armor and laundry but I’ll -”

“ _Merlin_!”

“Yes, sire?”

“I have a council meeting today, and training with the knights. I can’t just lie about all day.”

“Half the council members have fallen ill, as well, and will not be attending. The rest have agreed to postpone the meeting until everyone is well again.”

“But that still leaves -”

“With all due respect,” Merlin says, which he carefully does not say is none, slipping the second sausage off the plate, “most of the knights have already decided to skip today’s practice, either to do so elsewhere, privately, or have fallen ill. There is little point in attending that, either.”

Arthur makes a noise similar to that of a strangled cat.

“I’m not _that_ bad!”

Merlin raises a brow, and does not deign that with a response.

“I’m _not_ ,” Arthur insists, not sounding quite convinced, himself.

When Merlin continues to stare disbelievingly, Arthur grumbles half-heartedly and wanders over to his bed.

“Very good, sire,” Merlin teases, happily ignoring the glare directed at him. “Now, as I was saying, I have other duties to attend to, but I’ll be back around noon to pick up your tray and deliver lunch.”

“So you’re just going to leave me here, to perish from boredom?”

“Gwen should be stopping by, soon. She agreed to babysit you, today. Leon’s taking a shift this afternoon, as well.”

“I do not need to be _babysat_ , Merlin!”

Merlin does not mention that, since the collective agreement of all who have to interact with the king to confine him to his rooms, several knights have also taken up “king-sitting” shifts, in addition to Merlin himself. Those knights often did not serve more than one shift.

Leon and Gwen, Merlin definitely does not mention, are the only two who can still stand his complaints without giving into the urge to strangle him.

Arthur, for his part, sinks further into his pillows and pouts, picking at his food petulantly.

Satisfied, Merlin says a quick farewell, and makes his escape.

The guards posted outside Arthur’s rooms mutter quick, tearful thanks as he passes.

In response, Merlin slips them the two sausages he snagged from Arthur’s plate.

**Author's Note:**

> Also [posted on tumblr](https://tyrseward.tumblr.com/post/190820721893/seasons-greetings)!
> 
> I haven't had much time to work on fics but I was sick last night & couldn't sleep so yall get a quick notes app fic


End file.
